


Awed By Her Splendor

by deathwailart



Series: Dragon Knights [OLD] [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/F, High Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanis and Ilea; morning sex in camp, slow and hushed and lazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awed By Her Splendor

Perhaps one of the best things about living in a camp of people is that they can sleep late the odd morning, a rare indulgence for Tanis and a return to routine for Ilea. There's no one too close and the bustle of people moving around means they don't need to be so hushed; Oran doesn't care but Tanis doesn't like an audience and Ilea is _loud_ when she loses herself. She sits up carefully and it must be early because the tent isn't stifling, stretches her arms high above her head, naked because she doesn't have to worry about being the only one to defend a sudden attacker in the night. Ilea is naked too, the blankets kicked down to her thighs. Tanis casts off heat like a furnace and there's little need of blankets when they sleep flush against one another and she takes a moment to admire her lover, moon pale with lithe muscles, ethereal in a way that should be frightening – it is when they're fighting but not when Ilea is asleep, relaxed and contented.  
  
She lies down again on her stomach, sliding down until she's level with Ilea's hip, planting a soft kiss then nuzzling it until the elf murmurs and props herself up on her elbows, a sleepy smile on her face as she runs her fingers through her hair until they get stuck and she gives up.  
  
"Mornin'," she mumbles, one hand coming down to cup Tanis' chin. Tanis catchers her hand, kisses her fingers and smiles.  
  
"Can I?" She asks and doesn't need to finish, Ilea's eyes hungry and wanting as her thighs fall apart to let Tanis slide between them, shoving the blanket to one side.  
  
She loves to do this, loves to tease Ilea with a callused thumb brushing over her clit, teasingly light until Ilea huffs and flops back, hands coming down to rest on Tanis' head, threading her fingers through her hair. She leans in, tongue where her thumb was and Ilea gasps, presses her hips up and Tanis takes the opportunity to slip a finger into her cunt, slow and careful, then another, curling them in a steady rhythm. There's no rush and she loves it, feeling heat start to pool between her own legs but she ignores it, all attention on Ilea and the circles she's licking on her clit, fucking Ilea with her fingers until she's starting to tremble, hot and wet all around her.  
  
"Tanis," Ilea moans before lapsing into the elven tongue, scrambling so her knees are bent, feet planted flat to push back better. Tanis laughs and it makes Ilea keen. "Tanis _please_."  
  
She's happy to oblige, a hint of teeth at Ilea's clit before she moves, slides her fingers free to lick into her, Ilea breathless and whimpering, hips pressing up urgently but Tanis is still the one dictating the pace, thumb pressing harder as Ilea's thighs tremble until she finally comes with a surprised choking cry, her legs shaking. Tanis rises to her knees, her chin and cheeks wet but she doesn't want to clean up yet, not when Ilea pulls her back down with one hand and kisses her, Tanis on her back and Ilea's hand between her legs.  
  
"Morning," Tanis echoes when they pull apart to breathe and Ilea laughs and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> title from this poem by Sappho:  
> Awed by her splendor  
> stars near the lovely  
> moon cover their own  
> bright faces  
> when she  
> is roundest and lights  
> earth with her silver


End file.
